


A Sight You'll Never See

by IchiBri



Series: Sheith New Year 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Fluff, M/M, sappy and romantic, thoughts of proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiBri/pseuds/IchiBri
Summary: A beach of iridescent sand—still warm from the rays of the red star this planet called its sun—overlooked waves of shimmering water, so clear and dazzling that from the altitude of space it resembled the face of a diamond. Keith lay on its sand, his fingers entwined with Shiro’s, as they stared up at a night sky painted like watercolor on a canvas. The deep purples and blues blended seamlessly into each other, catching every shade of the imagination, as splotches of orange and yellow stars glowed like van Gogh’sStarry Night.--In which sappy thoughts of proposal are interrupted by alien crab creatures





	A Sight You'll Never See

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Free Day

A beach of iridescent sand—still warm from the rays of the red star this planet called its sun—overlooked waves of shimmering water, so clear and dazzling that from the altitude of space it resembled the face of a diamond. Keith lay on its sand, his fingers entwined with Shiro’s, as they stared up at a night sky painted like watercolor on a canvas. The deep purples and blues blended seamlessly into each other, catching every shade of the imagination, as splotches of orange and yellow stars glowed like van Gogh’s _Starry Night_.

The gentle lapping of waves sang a lullaby for the feathered, dragon-like creature flying in the sky. So high above them, it looked like a songbird soaring on air, but they had seen another of its kind up close and personal just a few hours before. It towered above the Black Lion, who stood nose to nose with its fledgling. But thankfully enough, they were a gentle species.

It rang true for the inhabitants of this planet—towering and giant, lanky in their limbs and soft in their three hearts. They were kind enough to spare supplies and assist in the Black Lion’s repairs, and when it came time to part, they insisted the black paladins spend the night if only to see the beauty of their sky.

“A sight you’ll never see in any other galaxy,” the chief had said.

And boy, were they right.

With Shiro’s thumb idly stroking his skin, Keith turned his gaze to the man lying beside him. Lips parted and the stars reflecting in his irises—shining with the awe of a captivated child—Shiro’s love of space was written in each slow flick of his eyes. Constellations unknown, he traced the shapes and whispered names of his own to call them by.

When his lips formed around a gasp and his brilliant gaze turned to Keith with the light of the diamond sea, Keith followed the line pointed out by Shiro’s finger.

A bulb of orange exploded in the sky, blooming like a firework. Its tendrils shot out only to spark with their own fizzle. They popped like firecrackers and weaved an intricate web of sparks in the sky until the last embers faded into the indigo of night.

As Shiro gushed about the star, his exhilarated murmurs running a mile a minute, Keith smiled up at the watercolor sky. So tender and softhearted, he felt the press of a ring in his palm, its ghost lingering on his skin. And he’d felt it before as he held it in the dead of night, wondering when would be the right time, the right words to say. As he sat at the foot of his bed, glancing over his shoulder at the man he shared it with, he squeezed the ring tight and slipped it back into the safety of his belt pouch. He’d find the right time, the right moment, to ask Shiro to share in his future.

Not that he needed to ask, because they were already planning a future of traveling across the galaxy with their lion and their wolf. By now, it was simply implied that they would stay together. But Keith wanted more than that. He wanted the ceremony and the symbol wrapped around his finger. He wanted to take Shiro’s name.

And right now, in this moment under the stars of an alien planet with the iridescent sand sparkling beneath their backs, Keith wished he could whip out the ring and fumble over his heart to get the words out. But it was tucked safely away in the cockpit of the Black Lion, hidden behind a panel so Shiro wouldn’t happen upon it.

But maybe, just maybe, if he whistled for Kosmo and whispered its location in his ear, Kosmo could retrieve it.

As Keith steeled his heart, he inhaled a slow breath. He could do this. He would do this. On his exhale, he formed his lips to let a low tune pass them.

But before a single note sailed across the sand, Shiro flinched beside him. “What the—” He sat up on his elbows as he drew back his leg.

“What is it?” Keith followed suit, a slight mar to his brow at the loss of Shiro’s touch.

They spotted the spindly creatures at the same time. The size of a medium dog, their fat fuzzy bodies were held up by eight scrawny legs. A single eye stalk protruded from their heads, and a ridiculously large claw that should’ve toppled them onto their backs clicked in rhythm with each other.

The nearest crab-like creature snapped at Shiro’s foot again, but Shiro scurried out of reach. With an impassive “Nope”, Shiro grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him to his feet. They stumbled through the sand with the herd of crabs crawling after them, and as Keith glanced back at the piercing claws and the diamond sea, he couldn’t help but laugh.

He threw his head back, his hair blowing with the breeze, and he laughed. So carefree, he stared up at the sky through lashes dusted with moisture, and when his gaze fell back to Shiro, he saw the same incredulous mirth crinkling his eyes.

They jumped into the Black Lion’s mouth, collapsing in a snickering heap of limbs, as they watched the door close on the army of crabs. Tipped towards each other, with a single glance seeing the shadow of Shiro’s lashes and the gaiety lighting his irises, Keith absently thought they could spend another night on the beach. One more wouldn’t do any harm. And tomorrow, he’d come prepared with the ring, his wolf, and his blade to fight off the crabs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me @ichibri on Twitter & Tumblr


End file.
